Decadencia
by ShinobuRei
Summary: Te amo...-Escucha a Monoma susurrar. - "Olvidame"-Quiere ordenarle Shinsou. Engañar al corazón, no es tan fácil como a la mente. ShinsouXMonma, Mención de ShinsouXDeku Advertencias: Lemon, angustia y muerte.


Decadencia

ShinsouXMonoma

.

.

.

La luz le apunta en un cuarto oscuro. Sus pupilas permanecen quietas y su rostro no revela nada en concreto, solo una mueca que transmite el disgusto por encontrarse en esa habitación y todo el discurso que tiene que exponer ante su peor enemigo: El mismo.

Shinsou suspira, juega con sus dedos y decide hablar. Su voz rebota en las paredes.

—Probablemente todo empezó después del festival deportivo de primer año—Susurra, luego niega sus propias palabras con la cabeza —No, no fue ahí. El amor surgió en la biblioteca, en los paseos nocturnos, a la hora del almuerzo. En cada sonrisa. —Shinsou lleva sus manos a su pecho, los latidos de su corazón se disparan. —Es incierto, lo único que puedo asegurar es que este sentimiento no se puede detener.

—¿Qué hay de la Clase B?

—Todo va de maravilla

—¿Lo está?

—Lo está. Pronto me convertiré en héroe.

Sus ojos se clavan en el piso, la luz que lo enfoca comienza a parpadear y todo se vuelve negro. Lo último que escucha es su propia voz susurrando:

—Has escogido el peor camino

.

.

.

La alarma suena y Shinsou se levanta de golpe. Lleva su mano a su cabeza y siente el sudor recorrer su rostro, barbilla y cuello. Ha tenido de nuevo la pesadilla, aquella que le restregaba una y otra vez que ha firmado su sentencia de muerte y probablemente sea así, pero no puede (ni quiere) hacer nada para que eso pare. No está en sus manos y es algo que nadie logra comprender.

Se levanta sin mucho ánimo, se ducha, cambia y desayuna como cada mañana. Su misma rutina desde que fue transferido a la clase B de héroes de AU. Y no es que alguien cuestione cuanta mantequilla de maní le pone a su pan tostado o cuánto se tarde en la ducha, el problema es que Shinsou lo hace inconscientemente y cuando alguien se lo hace notar, solo alza los hombros y niega. La sonrisa vacía de secundaria vuelve a sus labios y afirma que no está pasando nada, que todo se encuentra de maravilla y que como siempre, todos están exagerando.

Kendou se preocupa de más, Tetsu le mira con desaprobación e incluso Iida, Todoroki y Uraraka parecen no creerle ni una palabra.

Y Shinsou piensa que no les queda otra opción más que creerle y creerse a sí mismo.

.

.

.

A la hora del almuerzo, la plática de todos los días regresa para taladrar su cabeza.

—Promete que te cuidaras. Tú y Bakugou no parecen los mismos desde ese día — Alude Uraraka preocupada. Shinsou trata de ignorar sus palabras, pero la castaña parece seguir insistiendo en el tema y justo cuando está a punto de volver a hablar, la voz de Monoma llega cómo liberación al el mar de preguntas que la castaña y los demás quieren realizar.

—¿Puedes ayudarme con álgebra? —. Shinsou alza la ceja y asiente antes de volver a meter un poco de arroz a su boca.

—A las 6, donde siempre—Afirma el de cabello indigo. Monoma no dice nada más y se retira de la mesa. Shinsou sabe que aunque ahora la mayoría de las clases sean muy unidas, para el rubio nada ha cambiado, como tampoco su desprecio ante los alumnos del grupo A y la verdsd él no tiene problema con eso. No por ahora.

Sigue comiendo, ignorando las molestas voces de sus amigos y observando las escenas que se desarrollan a su alrededor: Observa una mesa más alejada que el resto, donde se encuentran Kaminari y Bakugou tomados del meñique de una forma apenas sutil. La cara de Kaminari denota preocupación y Bakugou guarda un silencio y un desdén prácticamente mortal para todas las personas que no sean Denki o Kirishima. Por otro lado, Todoroki no ha acudido a la escuela desde hace un mes debido a su recuperación, pero Shinsou siempre se da cuenta de la mirada azul de Iida que se desvía a la derecha, donde Todoroki solía sentarse a su lado. Lo extraña demasiado, eso es obvio, pero parece que nadie más logra notar la sonrisa de tristeza que adorna su cara cada que alguien lo trae a la plática.

Cada persona tiene sus demonios y cada uno tiene que lidiar con ellos.

—Iremos a visitar a Midoriya al atardecer ¿vendrás? —Pregunta la castaña. Shinsou niega y se levanta de la mesa sin decir nada más.

La desolación queda en la boca de todos y una estela de pétalos blancos dicta la sentencia junto a su andar.

.

.

.

A las 5:30, Shinsou se encuentra en el baño de hombres. Se sostiene del lavabo y siente que la respiración le falla. Tiene días con esos síntomas y aunque busque atribuirlo a su insomnio, puede que se trate de un simple resfriado que lucha por apoderarse de las pocas fuerzas que últimamente tiene.

Incluso el entrenamiento con Aizawa ha sido suspendido y no es algo que le agrade, por que a final de cuantas, eran horas en las que pasaba trabajando por su sueño de ser héroe, aunque últimamente lo usaba para distraerse de cualquier preocupación. Como ahora lo eran esas pesadillas que lo atosigan, la preocupación de sus amigos y la sonrisa burlona del rubio con el que cada tarde se reunía.

Su cara se desfigura ante el dolor que comienza a sentir, este sube sin tregua, caliente hasta su pecho y luego se extiende hasta su garganta hasta que se materializa en sus manos. Pétalos. Pétalos malditos del Hanahaki.

—De nuevo esos horrorosos pétalos— Monoma habla a su espalda, se encuentra en la puerta del baño con los brazos cruzados y una expresión indescifrable. —¿Gardenias? —Pregunta. Shinsou limpia su boca y observa su mano llena de sangre, saliva y un capullo que han brotado desde el interior de su ser junto a la estela blanca debajo de su cuerpo.

—No es tu problema—reclama Hitoshi. Monoma alza la mano y la mueve de forma teatral, moviendo su cuerpo hasta agacharse a la altura del de cabellos azules, el cual se encuentra con el entrecejo fruncido y con una mueca de dolor dibujada en toda la cara.

—Podrías engañarlo... En teoría. Y no seas estúpido, por supuesto que es mi problema. — reclama Monoma, mientras observa algún punto en la pared, perdido en sus pensamientos y en todo lo que se ha estado planteando este tiempo. Los demás podrían no darse cuenta, pero era imposible que Hitoshi le ocultará algo—Después de todo somos amigos, Shinsou. Pero a diferencias de los demás imbéciles, no creo que darte tu espacio sirva. Realmente ¿cuánto tiempo crees que vas a engañarte? ¿a engañarlos? Debieras confesarte y acabar con esto...

Un fuerte golpe suena en el lugar después de las palabras del rubio. Hitoshi se abalanza sobre él y lo azota contra la pared. Molesto, frustrado, dolido. Sus dientes crujen y las lágrimas comienzan a resbalar por sus mejillas. No entienden, nadie lo hace.

—No puedo confesarme...—Susurra el más alto. Monoma suspira y toma las manos contrarias con cuidado, alejándolas de su cuerpo para poco a poco retomar el camino y el control con las propias, limpia las mejillas contrarias y una pequeña sonrisa se posiciona en sus labios. Está a punto de cargar con pecados que no le pertenecen y de convertirse en un completo egoísta.

¿Y cuándo ha sido diferente? Piensa.

—Déjame ayudarte—Susurra Neito en su oído. Sus manos se enredan en su cuello y su aliento se mezcla con el más alto, persuadiéndolo suavemente. Como el canto de una sirena que estuvo por años esperando a su presa. Y Hitoshi es la suya, es la persona que le gusta y que, sacando provecho de su propia miseria ahora puede atesorar. Al menos en pedazos. —Llena el vacío conmigo...

Shinsou traga saliva y le mira fijamente. Como siempre, el rubio causa una revolución en su cabeza y en su ser. Descarta el control mental, descarta la manipulación y descarta cualquier factor externo que le haga creer que cede por algo que no sea su deseo, su alma rota y corazón inconsolable.

Cuando sus labios se unen y el sabor a sangre inunda sus bocas, más lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, pero la calidez del cuerpo ajeno lo tranquiliza y por unos días la estela de pétalos blancos se detiene.

.

.

.

Los días pasan y cada vez que los pétalos o capullos vuelven, las citas en las bibliotecas se convierten en entregas y sexo. En una búsqueda inalcanzable de la saciedad que parece nunca llegar. Shinsou se hunde en los gemidos de Monoma, en sus uñas clavándose en su espalda, en el movimiento de sus caderas y en las palabras de amor que le profesa en la oscuridad de su habitación, mientras la luna en lo alto brilla y su mente descansa.

Se sumerge en un corriente que lo llevará al mismo lugar una y otra vez.

—Deja de pensar en eso—susurra Monoma un día, mientras observa las gotas de lluvia pegar contra el cristal y a los gatos de Shinsou que se pasean en la habitación. Hitoshi acaricia su cabello y no dice nada. No puede. Sería mentir aún más de lo que ya lo hace. —No ganas nada Hitoshi... Ya basta. —murmura el rubio.

Siempre con palabras mordaces, con frases que hieren y que al mismo tiempo lo confortan. Los dos son unos auténticos masoquistas.

—A final de cuentas, el amor también se nutre de tristeza ¿no? —Pregunta Shinsou, Monoma coloca su dedo índice en sus labios y niega, niega cada una de sus palabras y las repudia. Porque la verdad le sabe amarga. Porque la verdad está frente a él y no quiere tomarla.

Solo son ilusiones, ambos viven de eso y de un amor no correspondido que late con fuerza esperando desbordarse, dando paso a la tragedia. Shinsou comienza a toser de nuevo y Monoma preocupado nuevamente lo besa, se acomoda entre sus piernas, con su cuerpo desnudo que se baña con el atardecer. Solo una sábana cubre su cadera, una que anteriormente usó para acallar sus quejidos y gemidos sobre ella, mientras Shinsou se abría paso dentro de su cuerpo. Ahora, sus manos se deslizan por sus mejillas, por su nuca, juega con su cabello y como si se tratara de un patrón, nuevamente lo apega a él.

Los besos húmedos, vuelven, los susurros falsos se impregnan en los oídos contrarios y en la oscuridad Neito guía las manos de Shinsou sobre sus costados.

—Hitoshi...—susurra el de ojos azules. Shinsou abre la boca, pero no dice nada ya que Monoma se lo impide de nuevo. —¿De qué color es el atardecer? —pregunta. Shinsou le mira por unos segundos y niega, pero Neito repite firme y claro su pregunta. — ¿De qué color es el atardecer?

—Azul, naranja, morado y amarillo—Monoma sonríe y besa de nuevo sus labios, como si se tratara de una recompensa silente.

—Exacto, no hay verde, no es necesario, nunca lo ha sido —Susurra, sus labios se prenden del cuello ajeno mientras sus manos curiosas, estiran y se enredan en el cuerpo de Hitoshi, incitándolo a que nuevamente lo tomé. Que olvide. Que ame.

.

.

.

El movimiento y vaivén de caderas comienza, Monoma sube y baja mientras las manos y largos dedos de Shinsou se funden con su cintura, ayudando a marcar un ritmo casi frenético que logra arrancar gemidos, jadeos e incoherencias de la boca del rubio.

Shinsou no piensa en nada, llena su mente y corazón de Neito, se sepulta en mentiras, en falacias, con sangre y desamor. Ya que prefiero eso que hacerlo con pétalos y dolor. Siente el sudor recorrer sus sienes y su mano derecha se dirige a la entrepierna de Monoma, apretando con afán y masturbándolo en un sube y baja que hace al rubio temblar en sus brazos. Monoma susurra y luego grita su nombre. Es el dueño y Rey de las falsedades. Es quien ha llenado su mente y cuerpo con un amor falso.

Lo ha engañado por completo y el solo la ha utilizado y por eso, cada vez que termina dentro de Nieto y este derrama un collar de perlas sobre el vientre de ambos, Shinsou puede descansar, deja de toser y poco a poco ceder al cansancio. A una sensación de plenitud que apenas durará 24 horas.

Monoma roba un último beso y una última pregunta. Shinsou le da una respuesta y recibe la orden de Neito de dormir profundamente. Hace cosquillas en sus oídos. Su mano se entrelaza a la del rubio, aferrándose a un mañana que probablemente será más vacío que el ahora, pero mucho más lleno que el ayer.

.

.

.

En Medio de una importante pelea, los pétalos vuelven y Shinsou al no poder hablar, es arrojado a la pared de concreto con una fuerza estupefacta.

Frente a ellos, en medio de su patrulla se alza el villano que alguna vez había enfrentado a Izuku Midoriya: Masukyurā.

Con una fuerza descomunal había regresado y el odio contra los estudiantes de UA inundaba cada gota de sangre que recorría sus venas.

Tras golpes, gritos, Shinsou herido y Monoma contra el pavimento, Aizawa y Mic llegan a su auxilio. Monoma corre a socorrer a Shinsou tras ser liberado y Aizawa, observa todo con una culpabilidad enorme mientras somete al villano, que pronto cae de rodillas ante las peculiaridades de Eraser y Mic combinadas.

Tras tener la situación bajo control. Mic coloca la mano en el hombro de Monoma y este la rechaza con un fuerte manotazo, se encuentra de rodillas, con la cabeza de Shinsou en estas.

Los ojos de Shinsou apenas se abren y y sonrisa vacía de Hitoshi, aquella que tanto le lastima inunda las pupilas cristalizadas de Neito, —Eres un idiota—Le dice. Shinsou asiente y cuando estira la mano para tomar su mejilla, la fuerte tos lo vence, y la sangre comienza a brotar sin tregua de su garganta.

Ambos saben que no pueden prolongar más lo inevitable.

—Solo tienes que confesarte y esto acabará...—Solloza Monoma, aferrándose a sus ropas. Nunca antes había sentido tanta impotencia en su vida, era tan Inútil, tan idiota...

—Tú y yo sabemos, que eso no es posible...—Menciona apenas. De nuevo la tos regresa y sus ojos pierden brillo. Las manos de Monoma tiemblan y las lágrimas comienzan a caer sin tregua. —Gracias por todo, Neito — Dice Hitoshi con un Hilo de voz. La sangre vuelve y brota de sus labios y sus ojos terminan de decir lo que tristemente Monoma se niega a aceptar.

Déjame ir... Con él

Su corazón grita desesperado, en silencio, en una agonía que jamás hubiese deseado consumir.

Shinsou siente que la vida se la va de a poco y sin embargo, no puede evitar sentir que una cadena ha sido rota. Sus pupilas enfocan por última vez al rubio y piensa en todo lo que ha vivido a su lado. Desde la primera y catastrófica vez que se conocieron, como cuando se hicieron amigos, como cuando se hizo su cómplice, su compañero de lectura y de paseos. Cuando lo besó y lo dejó ahogarse en su cuerpo. Cuando le ayudó a ocultar cada rastro de su roto corazón.

Monoma, Monoma. Si tan solo hubiese aprendido amarlo a él, si tan solo hubiese podido obligar a su corazón y no solo a su mente, probablemente, solo tal vez, hubiese sido feliz, pero el amor era cruel, y la vida corta.

E Izuku Midoriya, su amor no correspondido, había muerto en batalla hace meses, justo un día antes de que Shinsou descubriera que estaba atado a él de por vida con un amor tan puro y egoísta como las margaritas que brotaban de su interior.

Con cada segundo que pasa siente como deja de respirar y cada que trata de hablar, los gritos de Monoma, las luces de la ambulancia y el bullicio de los curiosos que se acercan se difumina. La sangre caliente sale a borbotones desde su interior, acompañado de un caudal de pétalos y botones blancos.

El golpe del villano le había destrozado el interior y fue solo cuestión de un último golpe, para que su cuerpo gritara todo lo que su mente y espíritu había callado por meses. Ya era hora, ya era el tiempo. Tenía que ir con él

— Te amo...—Escucha a Monoma susurrar, pero hablar es inútil y tal vez es mejor así. Sus ojos se cierran un par de veces, sus labios se fruncen ligeramente y estira su brazo, acariciando finalmente y por última vez la mejilla que se inunda en lágrimas.

— "Olvidame"—Quiere ordenarle. Ese Sería su último deseo, uno egoísta, quiere que deje de amarlo porque, Shinsou no lo merece. Porque sabe que el amor es algo tan ingrato que te eleva y luego te desploma. Que es tan fuerte que te acostumbra a mentir y hundirte en la miseria, y al final siempre se va, despertando una cruel realidad, una que no quiere que Neito viva.

Por qué puede que Midoriya siempre sea el amor de su vida, pero Neito fue su compañero en vida. Su cómplice, su manto de lágrimas, Y su segundo amor y no hay nada más triste que darte cuenta que tu primer amor es alguien que ha muerto y que tu segunda oportunidad la has encontrado en tu lecho de muerte.

Era una maldita broma. La vida lo era, siempre lo fue, desde el momento que le dio un quirk tan fuerte que fue su perdición y la segunda vez cuando decidió amar a las personas equivocadas en el tiempo equivocado.

Porque sí. Shinsou amaba a Monoma y ahora, este nunca lo sabría.

Shinsou cierra los ojos poco a poco y se despide en silencio.

Monoma grita, patalea, y se aferra al cuerpo sin vida de Hitoshi y se da cuenta que el atardecer ha sido tragado.

Y cuando se encuentra solo, hundido en su soledad y desamor, un pétalo amarillo sale de sus labios. Anunciando así, un ciclo en decadencia y desilusión.

Las lágrimas regresan y una pequeña risa camuflada en la tristeza, da paso a su penitencia.

Engañar al corazón no es tan fácil como a la mente.

Fin.

 **Aclaraciones:** Junto a IP hemos tomado otras formas de ver el Hanahaki como algo mas psicológico, otra cosa importante, las flores que brotan, son los sentimientos que sintió la persona la primera vez que se dio cuenta que está enamorado. Por eso cada flor tiene un significado.

 **Gardenia** : Simboliza la pureza y la dulzura. Indican amor secreto. Transmiten alegría.

 **Clavel amarillo:** simboliza el desprecio, el rechazo o la desilusión

 **Notas del autor** : Hay tan poco de esta pareja y se ha convertido en mi OTP y por eso ¡Declaro inaugurado el ShinMono como mi OTP! porque Violeta no puede tener una OTP oficial sin hacerlos sufrir, creo. En fin Disculpen la tardanza tenía la idea en la cabeza aunque no creo lograr plasmar todo lo que quería en esta triste situación. Con esto prácticamente me tarde un mes y eso es mucho para ser tan corto, creo que pierdo el toque :c Espero lo disfruten y no olviden seguirme para mis demás actualizaciones. Que espero que lleguen pronto.

¡La beta anda de vacaciones! así que disculpen los dedazos quería subir esto rápido porque es día de fanfics en el grupo, búsquenlo en face como ShinMono group.

La portada fue hecha EXCLUSIVAMENTE para el fanfic, es una ilustración de las manos de pastenaga y los personajes no me pertenecen. 

¡Hasta la próxima! y porfa escriban más de esta pareja.  
Ya lo medio corregí :v


End file.
